Athena Hotel and Casino
Athena Hotel and Casino (working name) is a former luxury hotel/casino located in downtown Detroit in the Motor City Wasteland. In 2287, the Green Gang is here, intent on breaking into the casino vault. The upper levels are barricaded off and full of ghouls. Background Before the War, the Athena was one of Detroit's most renowned and extravagant attractions. It rivaled even the most luxurious casinos in Vegas, and celebrities and magnates traveled from across the globe to dine and gamble at the Athena. The hotel was almost at full capacity when the bombs fell, with bigwigs and spectators in Detroit for the annual American Auto Show and Belle Isle Grand Prix. Many of the guests were from out of town and they thought it best to ride out the apocalypse in the hotel until help came. The staff of the hotel knew the building had extensive pantries and likewise thought it would be a good place to hold out. However some of the guests still desired special treatment from the staff. Many were used to a pampered life and still expected the level of service the Athena was known for. The staff couldn't believe it. Didn't they realize the nukes destroyed everything and help wasn't coming? Begrudgingly, the staff obliged to tasks like delivering the guest's meals and changing their bedding, only to get them to hush about the "level of service they've come to expect at the Athena". Not that there weren't still complaints. A casino worker returned after traveling the wastes to find his family. "More mouths to feed" declared one prominent guest. And just two days before, the chef told him he couldn't have his favorite meal since they had to start rationing supplies. After a time, some of the guests began getting sick and some even died. They believed the staff was out to get them and was serving them poisoned food. However the true cause was radiation poisoning. Dwelling in the upper levels of the hotel left them exposed to radioactive winds sweeping across the river from Canada. One guest started losing her mind but it is unclear whether the cause was ghoulism or vanity when she began to her hair. One by one, the guests and staff either succumbed to radiation poisoning or turned into a ghoul. The Green Gang arrived at the Athena with two goals: to clear out any gold, jewelry, and booze left behind in the casino and hotel rooms, and to scavenge working slot machines for their nightclub. The slot machines were easy to get. Only a handful of ghouls dwelled on the casino floor, which the Green Gang easily cleared. However the hotel was full of them and the gang had to make a hasty retreat when they attempted to clear the rooms of booze and jewelry. They barricaded the stairways with furniture, trapping the ghouls in the hotel above. They set out to crack the casino vault instead but found it to have a high-tech security system worthy of a grand casino like the Athena. The gang tried cutting the door open and blowing it down with explosives but the door hasn't budged. A keypad nearby seems to be the answer but it has proven to be unhackable and the gang hasn't found the code anywhere in the casino. In 2287, the Prisoner enters the casino and encounters the Green Gang. The gang offers the Prisoner a share of what's in the vault if he locates the code to unlock it, believed to be somewhere in the barricaded-off hotel. If the Prisoner isn't already affiliated with the Green Gang, they may try to double-cross the Prisoner once the vault is open. Behind the Scenes * The Athena is based on Greektown Casino. Category:Fallout: Detroit Category:Fallout: Detroit Locations